


lari, dan berlarilah

by kindoff



Series: Minor Chara Paradise event [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, for MInor Chara Paradise event, platonic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara mencintai berlari di atas segala-galanya dan deretan medali di kabinet rumahnya membuktikan bagaimana ia bersungguh-sungguh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lari, dan berlarilah

Dalam langkah-langkah yang gegas, berlarian di lintasan dua ratus meter itu, Bruno kerap melihat sendu di mata Clara.

Jauh di dalam ingatannya, dulu, dulu sekali, Clara selalu bertarung di atas kakinya, yang kuat dan tak gampang lelah, yang cepat pun tangkas. Clara mencintai berlari di atas segala-galanya dan deretan medali di kabinet rumahnya membuktikan bagaimana ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Diam-diam, Bruno bahkan menjadikan Clara panutan, bahwa kerja keras memang berbuah manis, seperti Clara yang selalu bangun pagi-pagi sekali demi jogging-jogging itu, demi mengasah kekuatan tungkai agar semakin tangguh, atau menu fisik di atas rata-rata yang bahkan Bruno rasa terlalu berat bagi dia.

Bruno mengagumi Clara, jauh di dalam hatinya, dan berjanji untuk melampaui Clara, tantangan gadis itu tanpa maksud menyombongkan diri melainkan motivasi semata. Karena Clara senior yang baik dan banyak pula atlet menghormatinya. Mungkin, suatu saat jika ia telah bisa berlari sejajar Clara, Bruno akan melihat senyum Clara berikut acungan jempol untuk sesaat, karena Clara tak mau kalah (terutama dari junior) dan dia akan berlari lagi jauh di depan. Bruno akan kepayahan menyusul di atas sepatunya yang telah jebol. Ia bisa mempertimbangkan sepatu baru, mengajak Clara ke toko dan memilih bersama-sama.

Bruno pikir, ia akan terus melihat punggung Clara, yang gemilang, yang ia kagumi dengan tulus, yang bersinar dengan caranya sendiri. Clara selalu tersenyum optimis, itu hal yang paling Bruno ingat. Binar semangat di sana meletup-letup lebih dari siapapun. Bruno yakin bahwa selamanya akan begitu; Clara berlari di depan sementara ia masih terus berusaha mengejar. Sesederhana itu.

Namun, apa daya, cahaya di bola mata Clara telah lama hilang.

_"Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang pelari tanpa kakinya, Bruno?"_

Clara dan kursi roda bukan hal yang pernah dibayangkan siapapun.


End file.
